A method is known from prior art for producing liposomal drugs in the form of an aerosol stream, including mixings of an aqueous medium, fed into a mixing chamber, with a lipid component—a solution of lipids in an organic solvent, and the subsequent formation of an aerosol stream by spraying from a nozzle with application to a surface to be treated (GB 2145107 A, 1985). However, the process of the preparation of liposomal vesicles by simple mixing of the lipid component—a solution of lipids, with an aqueous medium is insufficiently efficient.
A device is also known for producing liposomes in the form of an aerosol stream, including vessels with an aqueous medium and a lipid component—a solution of lipids in a water-soluble organic solvent, that are connected to a mixer with a spray nozzle at the outlet. (GB 2145107 A, A61J3100, 1985). In that device both components are fed into the mixer from the respective vessels under pressure created in the vessels by a propellant (a neutral gas); this complicates the device and does not ensure effective mixing of the components and a high degree of spraying—dispersion of the mixture formed.